Make Em' Dance Kid
by Shadowed-Roses
Summary: Dante watches as Nero grows in skill and can't help but be impressed. Rated for language! DxN


**Author's Note: **

Well this is my…fifth story I guess, thank you to all the reviewers and followers of my work. I love you all, and you all get cookies in the shape of gold stars! This is just a short little blip I felt like writing while listening to "The Offspring" who are amazing! Anyway, it's not much, but I'm happy with the way it turned out. Anyway on to the story!

I do not own Devil May Cry, Capcom, The Offspring, or the song You're Gonna Go Far Kid.

**~*Make Em' Dance Kid*~**

_Now dance, fucker, dance, man, he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew, it was really only you_

_And now you steal away_

_Take him out today_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid_

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away, nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives…_

Dante watched with begrudged appreciation and admiration as Nero twirled and dipped, Blue Rose firing with a flash of sulfur and Red Queen seemingly ablaze with the fires of Hell it's self. Damn…when had the kid gotten so good, and when did had he started to get left in the dust? Shaking his head Dante continued to watch, absently scratching at the stubble on his chin. He gave a huff and a cocky smile as he watched Nero fire a well placed shot, hitting a demon right between the eyes. Lightning flashed in the kids blue hues as he made a scarecrow hobble back and forth on its unsteady feet as he shot the ground beneath it a cocky smile of his own painting his face. Growing bored Nero quickly placed a bullet directly in the demons empty eye socket effectively ending its existence.

"See something you like old man, or are you having a senior moment?" said punk kid asked having caught him staring.

"Ha, fucking ha kid, and no I just figured I'd let you get some practice in being as your just young dumb and well you know," he answered, though he was loathe to admit that he really didn't think Nero actually needed much practice.

"You mean letting me do all the work while you sit back and try to remember what you had for breakfast this morning," Nero snarked rolling his eyes.

"Actually you probably are pretty full of cum considering you have yet to get laid, am I right?" Dante knew this was going to get the kid riled beyond belief but that was half the fun.

"At least I don't send girls home bitching all the way out the door about how I'm too old to get it up anymore," Nero snarled his eyes flashing dangerously.

Ouch, that one was way, way, below the belt in Dante opinion and in his defense it was all the punk bitch kids fault the girl had gone home all fucking pissy in the first place. Ever since Nero had moved into the shop, Dante had been finding it harder and harder to NOT stare at the younger part devil. It was really starting to affect his personal 'play time' and that was seriously beginning to piss him and his demon off. Suddenly Dante knew exactly what he wanted…

"Whatever you say kid, look if you swing the other way it's cool I don't care if you bring guys home. I'm cool with you being a…" he never got to finish his sentence because Nero was on him in an all out hellfire fury.

"I am not gay you sick fucker," Nero ground out between his clenched teeth. Dante simply smirked.

"Whatever you say kid, it's not my ass that's gotta take..." again Dante was cut off but this time it was with a jaw crushing blow from Nero's devil bringer.

Grimacing as best he could with a shattered jaw Dante lifted a gloved hand to hold it in place while it healed. Shit…maybe he had actually pushed the kid a little too far this time that had actually hurt. Standing, he rolled his jaw around as the last bits of bone fused into place. Turning to face Nero, Dante's own eyes began to snap with electricity.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elder's punk," he asked as he drew Rebellion.

"You should shut that perverted trap of yours and try to not get your ass kicked into a nursing home," Nero retorted back bringing Red Queen up.

"Let's dance _kid_," Dante smirked putting extra emphasis on the kid part.

Eyes blazing Nero charged head on revving Red Queen to her max a harsh scream of rage pushing him forward. Of course Dante predicted this and was ready. While Nero had improved, he was still young and still made the same old mistakes when he let his anger get the better of him. Dante raised Rebellion and met the kid head on their faces where inches apart and as Nero snarled in anger and Dante simply smirked back. Giving Rebellion a heavy shove, Nero was sent skidding backward. Not giving the younger a chance to recover Dante rushed forward and blocked Nero's sorry attempt at stopping his rushed assault. Red Queen flew from Nero's hand and landed with a thud onto the hard ground, and after another hit from the flat of Rebellion's blade Nero followed landing harshly on his back. Dante was on him in a split second making quick work of pinning Nero thoroughly on his back.

"What the fuck, let me up!" Nero screamed a dark blush making its way onto his face.

"I don't think so," Dante stated with a smirk.

Nero began thrashing as best he could and even began bucking his hips to try and throw the much heavier elder slayer off of him. Dante bit back a groan and fought to keep the blood from rushing much more south than he would have liked. In an attempt to keep Nero still, Dante pushed his own hips with enough force to break a normal human's pelvis in half. Of course, this only made Nero buck back even harder.

"Kid, knock it off," Dante growled out praying Nero would notice that he wasn't fucking around anymore. Apparently though neither was Nero.

"Fuck you, get off of me!" Nero growled back.

Dante was getting desperate. He would die before getting up before the kid admitted defeat, but if Nero didn't sit still, the growing problem in his pants was going to become a very BIG problem very quickly. He had to get the kid to stop moving and now. Suddenly he lunged forward and crashed his lips to Nero in a fierce and bruising kiss. Instantly the kid went as still as stone, his eyes opened as far as they would go. Dante smirked against the younger's lips as he felt himself achieve victory. Breaking the kiss he stood and picked up Rebellion before returning her to her place on his back. Without a second glance Dante turned and began walking back in the direction of the car. He made it three steps before three words stopped him.

"What. The. Hell."

"What? You said you're not gay, so what's the problem?" Dante asked, as he glanced that kid over his should.

Nero seemed ready to say more before he closed his mouth with a snap and grabbing his gear stood and followed the direction the elder had resumed. Dante shot a glance to the young slayer that now walked next to him matching his pace step for step. He smirked, yes Nero had gotten better, but he still had a ways to go, and he had to get laid. Soon. Letting loose a deep chuckle Dante clapped the young slayer on the shoulder and drew him closer.

"You're gonna go far kid…you're gonna go far."

~*END*~

**Author's End Note:**

So there it is, please review if you like!


End file.
